xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Psylocke
Psylocke (born Elizabeth Braddock) is a telepathic and telekinetic mutant capable of generating psionic blades. Biography Original Timeline ''X2: X-Men United Her name (Elizabeth Braddock) is listed on William Stryker's computer along with the names of other mutants. X-Men: The Last Stand When the mutant "cure" was created, Psylocke and the other Omegas protested against it and later joined the Brotherhood of Mutants in an attempt to destroy it. The Omegas later participated in the battle of Alcatraz Island. During the fight, Psylocke helped capture Warren Worthington II and attempted to kill him by throwing him off of a balcony. However, his son saved him before he could hit the ground. When Phoenix began to destroy Worthington Labs with her disintegration wave, Psylocke and the rest of her teammates were disintegrated while trying to escape. Revised Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse For an unknown length of time, Psylocke was the assistant of Caliban, a mutant who could locate other mutants. The two would eventually get approached by Apocalypse and Storm, who were in search of new members to recruit to their cause. However, after the two threatened Caliban, Psylocke held both mutants at knifepoint with her blades. Amused, Apocalypse convinced her to join them before giving the mutant more power and a new uniform. Psylocke would then accompany the two as they recruited Angel and Magneto. Upon capturing Xavier and seizing control of Cairo, Apocalypse prepares to transfer his consciousness into the mutant while ordering his followers to protect him. When a group of mutants led by Mystique arrive aboard a jet, Psylocke gets into a fight with Beast which ultimately culminates in her getting thrown onto a rooftop. Later, as the mutants rescue Xavier and attempt to flee, Angel and Psylocke manage to get onto the jet as it takes off. However, thanks to Nightcrawler's ability to teleport, the heroes escape, leaving the two mutants behind on an aircraft heading towards the ground. Although Psylocke manages to get blown off, Angel is unable to escape as the jet crashes and explodes. Following Apocalypse's demise at the hands of Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Magneto, Psylocke leaves the area. Non-Canon X2: X-Men United Before his death, William Stryker had been keeping files on Braddock, along with many other mutants. During the battle at Alkali Lake, when a brainwashed Professor X used Dark Cerebro against the mutants all over the world, Betsy Braddock was in a fashion show in Vatican City when Dark Cerebro's power put her in a coma. When the machine was destroyed, Braddock woke up from her coma, using her telepathy to discover what had happened. Personality In the Original Timeline, Psylocke appeared to harbour a hatred towards humans and was involved in the assault on Alcatraz. She attempted to murder Warren Worthington II as he pioneered the cure. In the Revised Timeline, Psylocke appears to be a follower whose loyalty is only limited to those who can give a her a more interesting offer. This is shown when she abandons her boss Caliban for Apocalypse. She abandons Apocalypse when he disregards the possibly deceased Archangel as useless and is overwhelmed by the combined effort of the X-Men, though her pausing to glare at them indicates she holds a grudge against them. She appears to enjoy killing or at least a challenging fight as she never uses her telepathy and only used her psionic powers for weaponry construction. Thus this limitation allows her to fight more gracefully which she appears to enjoy. She possesses a killer instinct as she does not hesitate to hold a sword at Apocalypse and Storm when confront Caliban and she sadistically attempts to strangle Beast. Notably, when Apocalypse takes the Horsemen to the Auschwitz concentration camp, she along with her teammates seem to view their surroundings with surrpise and also disgust, indicating that, for all her loyalty to Apocalypse, she seemed displeased being at the site of a prior genocide. She appears to be on friendly or at least civil terms with Angel as she suggests Apocalypse recruits him. Though she is clearly surprised at Angel's injury and profane rejection, she does not seem pleased to see Angel in his depressed state and appears slightly horrified at his agonising transformation, but also extremely impressed by Archangel's demonstration of his new power. Also of note is that she and Archangel are the only horsemen to performer any form of teamwork whilst fighting the X-Men. Unlike Storm and Magneto, she does not join the X-Men or become their ally. Rather, she goes her own way and possibly takes Archangel (if the latter is survived his ordeal as a horseman) with her. According to Caliban, Psylocke is somewhat envious of Mystique's legacy in the Revised Timeline. Powers Original Timeline *'Shadow Teleportation''' - Psylocke demonstrated an ability to teleport through shadows. Revised Timeline *'Telepathy' *'Telekinesis' **'Telekenticly Enhanced Acrobatics' - Psylocke can enhance her jumping and agility with her telekinesis. **'Telekinetic Weaponry' - Psylocke is able to manifest a variety of weapons from pure magenta psionic energy, which can physically affect the environment. She appears to make her weapons resemble a katana, a chain sickle, a katari and an urumi. ***'Psionic Blades:' Psylocke was capable of generating psionic blades. ***'Telekinetic Katana:' Psylocke was able to charge her katana with psionic energy, allowing it to inflict more damage and slice through more substances such as an entire car. ***'Telekinetic Whip:' Psylocke can generate a whip made from psionic energy, as shown during her fight with Beast. Abilities *'Martial Artist' - Whilst Psylocke favourtises making psychic weapons resembling Katanas, Chain sickles, Kataris and Urumis. She appears to allow be skilled in unarmed combat through her use of kicks. *'Expert Swordswoman' - Psylocke exhibited proficiency in using a katana and a whip composed of psionic energy. She appears to be skilled in Kendo, and Ninjutsu as implied by her usage of a katana (Samurai sword) and whip (which function similar to a Ninja's chain sickle). She appears to also know Gatka and Kalaripayattu as suggested by her creating a psychic Katari (Hand dagger used in Gatka) and Urumi (Sword Whip used in Kalaripayattu) *'Acrobatic' - She appears to acrobatic enough to keep up with Beast and correct herself in mid air when falling from a plane. *'Multi-Linguistic' - Psylocke is fluent in English and Japanese. Due to her telepathy and interactions with other mutant in the Iron Curtain. She may have pick up on other language common to Europe and Asia. Relationships Allies Original Timeline *﻿Magneto - Leader *Multiple Man *Juggernaut *Pyro *Callisto *Arclight *Quill Revised Timeline *Caliban - Former Boss *Apocalypse - Former Leader *Storm - Former Teammate *Angel - Former Teammate *Magneto - Former Teammate Enemies Original Timeline *X-Men Revised Timeline *Mystique *Beast *Moira MacTaggert *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Nightcrawler *Quicksilver Trivia *Psylocke was originally going to be in The Wolverine, and Priyanka Chopra was considered for the role, but she was eventually written out of the script. **Interestingly whilst Psylocke is British White, most fans remember her as Asian due to her body swap with Kwannon. However in the UK, Asian refers to South Asians as opposed to the USA where it is used for East Asians. This may be the reason why Indian actress Priyanka Chopra was considered for the role. **Despite the fact that Priyanka Chopra did not portray Psylocke. In the TV show, Wolverine and the X-Men (which is loosely based off the films), Psylocke appears to as British Asian (South Asian) as opposed to British White or Japanese like the comics. *Although Mei Melançon said that she would be able to use psi-blades in the film, she does not use them in the film or deleted scenes. *Psylocke's appearance in X2: X-Men United was not seen but she was only mentioned in the novelization. *In the novelization of X-Men: The Last Stand, Psylocke survives the disintegration assault by Phoenix. *In the comics, Psylocke is British Caucasian. However, she is portrayed as Asian in other versions due to her infamous body swap with a Japanese Mutant named Kwannon aka Revanche. **In the comics, after Revanche's death from the Legacy Virus, Psylocke remained trapped until her death and resurrection where her brother James Braddock recreated her original body. External links * * Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Asian Category:Villains Category:Omegas Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Jean Grey Category:Black Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Highlights Category:Long Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Anti-Human Category:Stryker's Files Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Telepathy Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Enhancement Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Members